Zach Young
Zachary Zach Young - fikcyjna postać z serialu Gotowe na wszystko. Biografia Jest synem (poza prawem) Paula i Mary Alice. Biologicznymi rodzicami Zacha są Deirdre Taylor i Mike Delfino. Zach jest przygnębiony nagłym samobójstwem Mary Alice, więc Paul umieszcza go w ośrodku psychiatrycznym. Podczas swojego pobytu Julie zakrada się w swoim pokoju, aby z nim porozmawiać, ale pielęgniarka prosi ją, aby wyszła. Zach później ucieka i zostaje ukryty w pokoju Julie przez Susan i Mike'a, którzy zabierają go do domu. Potem on i Julie zaczynają się spotykać. Susan rozmawia z Paulem o związku Julie i Zacha i jest zirytowana, gdy myśli, że się z niej śmieje, ale twierdzi, że nie będzie problemu, ponieważ on i Zach wkrótce się wyprowadzą. Zach ma jednak inne pomysły i szantażuje go, aby upewnić się, że zostaną na Wisteria Lane, gdy policja zadaje pytania o stare pudełko z zabawkami, które Zach miał kiedyś jako podobny, znaleziony w ciele młodej kobiety. Podczas pobytu w instytucji Zach zdiagnozowano depresję kliniczną i zaburzenie osobowości typu borderline, co sprawia, że jego zachowanie jest w najlepszym razie nieprzewidywalne, więc kiedy Susan prosi Zacha, aby nie widział Julie przez chwilę, ponieważ jest zaniepokojona tym, jak szybko rozwija się związek, Zach traci swoje temperament, więc Susan natychmiast zabrania mu, by widział ją jeszcze raz, i wyrzuca go. Julie początkowo buntuje się przeciwko temu, ale po tym, jak Zach straszy ją na imprezie przy basenie, nie widzi go ponownie. Zemsta Zach wysadza w powietrze swoją kuchnię, po czym zatrzymała Susan jako zakładniczkę w finale pierwszego sezonu. Zach następnie ukrywa się i pojawia się ponownie w drugim sezonie, kiedy Mike i Susan go szukają. Susan mówi mu, że chce pomóc, dopóki nie powie, że ma nadzieję, że on i Julie się pogodzą. Susan, wyraźnie tym wstrząśnięta, sugeruje, aby udał się do Utah i znalazł Paula i dał mu pieniądze na przejazd autobusem. Kilka miesięcy później, po tym, jak Felicia Tilman wrabia Paula za jej zabójstwo, Paul błaga Zacha, aby poprosił dziadka, Noah Taylor , o pieniądze na opłacenie prawnika, twierdząc, że to samochód. Noah odmawia, mówiąc Zachowi, że nie odziedziczy fortuny z powodu rzekomego braku odwagi Zacha. Chcąc udowodnić, że się myli, Zach wyłącza respirator Noego i odkrywa, że odziedziczył ogromną fortunę i nie chce już mieć nic wspólnego z Paulem. Zach przenosi się do rezydencji swojego dziadka. Zach pojawia się ponownie w trzecim sezonie jako tajny wielbiciel Gabrielle. Zach bezskutecznie próbuje zaimponować Gabrielle luksusowymi prezentami i swoim bogactwem. Po upiciu się Zach pozwala jej uwierzyć, że uprawiali seks, którego nie pamięta. Następnie Gabrielle prosi Carlosa, aby odstraszył Zacha, ale zanim Carlos może stawić czoła Zachowi podczas pisuaru, przypadkowo widzi, że Zach ma niezwykle dużego penisa. Carlos zapewnia Gabrielle, że gdyby spała z Zachem, zapamiętałaby. Zach oświadcza się w Scavo's Pizzeria, ale Gabrielle odmawia, ponieważ nie chce z nim związku. Zach powraca w siódmym sezonie, strzelając do Paula pod koniec odcinka „Down the Block There a Riot”. Po raz pierwszy pojawia się jako facet dostarczający kwiaty do Bree. Później w odcinku pistolet leżący na tym, który zastrzelił Paula, został znaleziony na kanapie Bree po tym, jak Zach go tam podłożył. Ujawniono, że Zach jest teraz uzależniony od narkotyków i hazardu i stracił całą swoją fortunę na obu. Paul i Mike na chwilę odłożyli na bok swoje różnice, aby pomóc Zachowi, umieszczając go w klinice rehabilitacyjnej w celu leczenia. Young